The Ploy
by FAnimator661
Summary: Fire Lord Ozai was assassinated and Azula knows who the perpatrator is. Why won't she tell anybody? OC. AU. Inspired by Lady Gaga's "Judas"


"Fire Lord Ozai has been killed!"

Screams of terror flooded the palace. From the bloody throne room, a single body was laying in the center of the floor. Guards were everywhere, interrogating everybody they could get their hands on. However, Azula knew the killer would never be found. The killer would never be found because she was hiding the killer in her room.

Sitting apathetically on Azula's bed was Daten, covered in smears of crimson. Daten was leaning on her side, right hand resting against her temple. Her cold, blue eyes showed no compunction for her actions. Azula checked outside before turning to Daten. She kneeled in front of the assassin, looking into the blue eyes that saw everything.

"Why did you do it?" Azula asked quietly. The sounds of guards footsteps thundered by the door.

"I was ordered to protect you and Zuko from harm." Daten said simply. "He was causing you both harm."

"They're going to kill you, Daten!" Azula said angrily. She stood up, Daten's eyes following her. "You're a traitor?"

"So be it." Daten said in a playful tone, a smile on her lips. "What will be, will be. I do not really care." She stood up, still smiling. "Just knowing that vile man is dead comforts me enough to be killed for my deeds. But, now I must ask you," Daten turned to Azula, smiling. "You're the only one who knows I did it. Will you tell the guards and have me arrested?"

Without waiting for an answer, Daten turned and left. The guards all bowed and murmured greetings to her as she left. Azula listened to nobody question Daten as she walked through the hallways in her silent ways. Frustrated, Azula punched a hole through the wall. Daten's question was rhetorical. Of course Azula wouldn't tell anybody.

Three months after Ozai's death, there was much debate in the Fire Nation. Many people advocated Zuko should be the Fire Lord because he was the oldest. However, there were others who stood for Daten as the next Fire Lord. Why, nobody was sure, but it was a problem nonetheless. After much discussion over the situation, the deciding matter came down to Daten and Zuko. To most people's surprise, Zuko advocated for Daten.

Daten was crowned the Fire Lord the following month. Day after day, Azula watched Daten sit in the very throne room Daten had murdered Ozai in and look over various proposals and other important information the Fire Lord had to deal with. One day, Azula approached Daten for a private audience. Reluctantly, Azula bowed on her knees to Daten, who smiled and enjoyed it. Since it was a private audience, Daten had made herself comfortable, sitting sideways and her head propped up in her right hand.

"Yes, Azula?" Daten asked in the same playful tone, sitting up to look at the Fire Nation Princess.

"Was this your plan from the beginning?" Azula asked. "Did you murder my father to become Fire Lord?"

"I murdered your father to make the position of Fire Lord open to another, but I never intended that other to be me." Daten said, standing. "I have thought Zuko would want to be Fire Lord. I was just as surprised as everybody else when Zuko publicly announced he was advocating for me to be Fire Lord."

"You wanted Zuko to be Fire Lord?"

"No." Daten said. "Either of you would be fine." Daten stepped off the raised dais that the throne sat on. She stood in front of Azula, crouching down. "Though, if you must know, I did have a little bit of a biased favor towards you, but that's an entirely different matter."

Azula, surprised, snapped her head up to find Daten was standing again. Daten walked around her, standing behind Azula with her back to the Princess. Azula stood.

"Why haven't you announced my betrayal to the public?" Daten asked. "If the idea of your father's murderer being Fire Lord upsets you, I don't see why you haven't had me denounced yet."

"Because." Azula said, feelign the unnatural heat rise in her cheeks.

"Elaborate, _please_." Daten asked sweetly, turning on her heel. Azula still had her back to the Fire Lord.

"Shut up, Daten." Azula countered hotly.

"Why!" Daten said angrily, stepping closer so her voice was right in Azula's ear. "Why do you continue to do this even after what I've done? _I killed your father, Azula!_"

"I hated him."

"I took his place as Fire Lord! Ozai's killer as Fire Lord! Why do you continue to do this after all I've done!"

"Was that what this was, Daten?" Azula said, turning to face the angered Fire Lord. However, Daten's face was flat and stoic. "Some ploy to make me hate you?"

"_Yes_." Daten hissed. "Don't you see? I've harmed you, Azula! You're supposed to hate me and denounce me so you can become Fire Lord!"

"Well, I can't do that, Daten. I can't denounce you to the Fire Nation." Azula said calmly.

"Why not!" Daten asked, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Azula lunged forward and captured Daten's lips in a kiss. Standing on her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around Daten's neck, savoring the feeling of Daten's tall, lean, strong body against her's. Pulling away momentarily, Azula tightly embraced Daten, resting her head in the nape of the Fire Lord's neck.

"Despite your scheme I still love you, Daten."


End file.
